


Thinking Of You [Smut]

by creems



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dry Humping, Masturbation, Other, Underage Sex, i have sinned and i couldnt care less, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creems/pseuds/creems
Summary: Basically, basically, Tommy does some not holy tings :).Yes, this is smut about minors. LOL anyway my twitter is @MCYTShit
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 32
Kudos: 243





	Thinking Of You [Smut]

“Alright Tubbs, I’m going to get off now.” It was already 12am, so Tommy sadly had to get off his 11 hour call with his best friend.  
“Okay, goodnight Tommy!”  
“I’m gonna sleep, and you should too.”  
“I’m just gonna play some more Tekkit, but I will soon! Bye Tommy!”  
“Goo’night, bitch.”  
Tommy stretched and got up from  
his computer and jumped on his bed, sprawling on his comfy mattress. The teen turned on his side, grabbed a pillow and clutched onto it, hugging it tightly.

He laid there, spooning the pillow for a while until he eventually adjusted his position to get more comfortable, but he’d accidentally grinded up a bit too hard against the pillow. In his sleepy state, he mindlessly did it again, sub-consciously reacting to the sudden good feeling. He continued sleepily softy thrusting his hips in the slightest way, slowly growing harder. After a few more seconds he’d woken up and started actually rutting against his pillow. 

Tommy felt more and more needy as he pushed his clothed crotch against it in a steady pattern. He was going much faster now, the horniness giving him an energy boost, allowing him to fuck his pillow with more speed. It just felt so fucking good to him, being able to thrust into something quickly and roughly. 

The teen kept fucking his pillow as thoughts of his best friend filled his mind. “Fuck T-Tubbo...” he moaned, his cock throbbing against the fabric. It was normal for Tommy to think of Tubbo as he masturbated, I mean the teen had been crushing on him for a while. He imagined Tubbo was the one hes grinding against, clutching onto the small teens body, rutting desperately to gain friction. 

“Ah~! Fuck yes Tubbo...” Tommy was getting close, his humping quickening, and his grip on the pillow tightening. All he could think about at that moment was the fucking amazing feeling he was experiencing and the thought of grinding against Tubbo. He moaned Tubbo’s name out, wishing he was with him. 

“FUCK, TUBBO!” Tommy aggressively grinded against his pillow, his thrusts out of control as he reached his orgasm, cum spilling in his underwear. He panted afterwards, his orgasm was so intense. 

A tiredness grew over him, so he decided to finally go to sleep for the night and shut off his pc. He stood up from the bed, walking over to his computer. Tubbo was still on call. Tommy nervously put on his headphones in a panic to hear Tubbo say “PogChamp.”

**Author's Note:**

> hhh this was my first fic ever, so i wanted it to be super short, and ye i know its shit. ty for reading though :))
> 
> im taking reqs! comment or dm my twt, @MCYTShit :))  
> (wassup antis, lookin through the relationship tag i see? pog 😎)


End file.
